1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid crystal display (LCD) module and fastening structure thereof, and more particularly to a fastening structure capable of assembling a LCD cell and a back light module together and firmly fixing them.
2. Description of the Related Art
LCD modules have widely been applied in the monitors of computers, especially notebook computers, which specially need thin, light and low-power displays. Hence, this obviously shows the LCD modules are so important that they cannot be replaced. With the aim to reduce the thickness for assembling the LCD modules, the side-mounting technology is proposed in the specification of the U.S. Pat. No. 6,373,537 (hereafter known as Patent '537) entitled “Computer Having Liquid Crystal Display between Frames Attached at the Edges” to meet the need of thinning of the LCD modules.
FIG. 1 is an explosive diagram of the assembling components of the LCD module 10 disclosed in the Patent '537. A back light module 13 and a LCD cell 14 are superimposed on a first frame 11 sequentially, and a second frame 12 is set around the LCD cell 14. A plurality of through holes 121 are on the lateral surfaces of the second frame 12. The second frame 12 is mounted to the first frame 11 using screws 60 through the through holes 121 and screw holes 111 on the first frame 11. Comparing the Patent '537 with the prior art in which the side frame of the second frame is vertically mounted to the first frame by a screw from the front (display area) of the second frame 12, the Patent '537 can definitely reduce the size of the fastening structure.
However, a screwdriver is required to fix the first frame 11 and the second frame 12 together by a screw 60 for assembling the LCD module 10 disclosed in the Patent '537. In this way, there takes a lot of efforts and time to complete screwdriver jobs for all screws 60, and then get the combination of FIG. 1 as shown in FIG. 2 respectively. Moreover, the screws get stripped readily during assembling, making rework very hard.